1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a reusable or disposable cover for a patient transfer mattress, and more particularly to a cover for use with an air assisted patient transfer mattress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Patient transfer mattresses are being used with increasing frequency for safely transferring, repositioning and handling patients while reducing the risk of injury and increasing the patient's comfort. The mattress often comes into contact with the body and bodily fluids of the patient resulting in the mattress being contaminated. The mattress is then laundered and sanitized before being reused. Laundering, sanitizing and loss of the use of the mattress represent a significant and unnecessary expense that most businesses are not willing to bear.
It is therefore desirable to provide a disposable or reusable cover that generally encloses the patient transfer mattress, such as an air assisted patient transfer mattress, for keeping the mattress sanitary.
It is further desirable to provide a cover that keeps the mattress sanitary and does not inhibit the ease with which these mattresses are used to reposition, transfer or handle patients both safely and comfortably without the risk of injury.